torn
by Juliette Rozen
Summary: Creí ver a un hombre traído a la vida Él era cálido Él vino alrededor como si fuero enaltecido Él me mostró lo que era llorar Bien, tu no podrías ser aquel hombre que yo adoré
1. Chapter 1

_**Torn**_

_**Habían pasado 7 años desde que me había ido de konoha. Cada salto que daba por aquellos frondosos arboles era un paso mas cerca que me encontraba, de ella, quizás había sido un cobarde pero Hokage- sama había sido muy claro conmigo en aquel entonces.**_

_**Flackblack**_

_**En una plaza de la aldea me encontraba sentado pensando en aquella chica que me robaba mi vida. Mi ser mi destino mi corazón por ella daba mi vida.**_

_**El viento soplaba y las hojas de cerezo bailaban con el mientras los niños y futuros jounin jugaban alegremente tomaba un sorbo de refresco por un momento me olvide de todo en mi mente solo pasara su rostro sus ojos jade y su cabellera exóticamente rosa bailando con el viento. Cerre los ojos por un momento**_

_**-se tu relación con ella- mis ojos se abrieron enormente mirando a la persona que estaba a mi lado se quedo por un momento en silencio baje la viste y recordé el dia se veía hermosa su pelo jugaba con el viento y su sonrisa era encantadora si bien, leia mi libro no podía evitar el hecho de que esa niña llamaba mi atención enormemente**_

_**– no debes ocultarlo Genma me lo confirmo el dia del atentado en el área de entrenamiento le salvaste la vida – se paro de su asiento – debes irte a una misión no se cuanto tiempo tarde pero será mejor que no le comuniques nada a ella cambiaremos a su maestro hasta que tu regreses pero no tendras comunicación ninguna con ella conoces las reglas partes mañana a primera hora –**_

_**El se fue sin mas ni menos que decirme y mientras yo me quede mirando la lata una pequeña lagrima salio rodando por mi mejilla.**_

_**Fin negro flack**_

_**Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a konoha cuando estuve en la entrada recordé que hay fue el ultimo lugar donde la vi llorar y yo parti sin mirar atrás.**_

_**La noche caia tibia y un aire calido me decía que había llegado a mi hogar entre sigilosamente no quería que nadie me viera aun llegue a mi departamento estaba aun como lo recordaba todo en su lugar.**_

_**Deje mi bolso y me sente en el sillón lo que mas me llamo la atención era que no había ningún rastro de polvo cerre mis ojos y sentí abrir la puerta me quede en silencio y vi una figura de una mujer camino sin notar mi presencia abrió la ventana y se sento al filo de esta con un retrato en sus manos la mire detenidamente algo en ella me era familiar,**_

_**-kakashi- abri mis ojos al escucharla decir mi nombre acaso ella me conocía –me dejaste muy sola seguro ahora estas feliz con hanare se que digo esto todas, las noches quisiera volver a …- comenzó a llorar y –verte – apretó el retrato y lloro**_

_**Mi cuerpo se movio involuntariamente me hacerque y la abraze por sus hombros**_

_**-deja de llorar mi flor de cerezo-**_


	2. Chapter 2

-kakashi- abrí mis ojos al escucharla decir mi nombre acaso ella me conocía –me dejaste muy sola seguro ahora estas feliz con hanare se que digo esto todas, las noches quisiera volver a …- comenzó a llorar y –verte – apretó el retrato y lloro

Mi cuerpo se movió involuntariamente me acerque y la abrase por sus hombros

-deja de llorar mi flor de cerezo-

OOOOO

Love You

-kakashi- se soltó, rápidamente de el –que haces aquí- lo miro sorprendida

-regrese hoy además- miro a su alrededor- es mi apartamento-la miro detenidamente- sakura no sabes lo mucho que te extra…- no alcanzo a decirlo ya que una bofetada se acomodo en su mejilla la miro detenidamente la chica lloraba sin parar

-como pudiste no te importo dejarme, todo este tiempo sola-golpeaba su pecho con cada frase que decía- No te importe, ni siquiera me diste una explicación el por que te ibas- kakashi agarro sus manos- déjame, suéltame- pero unos labios besaron los suyos, el beso fue cálido, tierno con un toque a soledad que ambos sentían la chica, se resistía pero poco a poco fue cediendo, a los labios de su amado kakashi.

-se que fui un idiota, pero créeme no tenia otra opción- colocando su frente junto a la de ella- Sakura yo te amo- tomo su cara entre sus manos – te lo juro- la miro profundamente

-por que te fuiste- lo miro con amor y a su vez rabia

-El tercer Hokage me pidió que me marchara tu eras mi alumna y además una niña no podíamos ser pareja, tu mas que nadie sabe el reglamento-toco su rostro- cuando te quise contar me viste besar a hanare, tu solo te enojaste gritaste que no me amabas que te quedarías con sasuke- desvió la mirada- y, yo sentí rabia yo te amaba profundamente y te sigo amando- la miro

Sakura al escuchar el nombre de hanare se soltó bruscamente de el

-Hanare-se paro y se recargo de la ventana,-me dirás que ella te robo el beso- lo miro con un poco de odio

-no- se quedo en silencio- fue un accidente- la miro

-UN ACCIDENTE- grito –ese accidente, te costo mi amor – lagrimas se asomaban

Kakashi, se paro y apoyo a su lado- no ha sido fácil estar sin ti, Sakura-coloco su cabeza en su hombro- todo este tiempo me he, dicho que fui un idiota en irme y dejarte sola- beso su cuello y ella se estremeció- perdona Sakura- la dio vuelta y la miro directamente a los ojos- mírame y dime que ya no me amas, y te juro que te dejare tranquila-

Sus miradas se cruzaron con amor, como la primera vez que se declararon su inmenso amor, que sentían el uno por el otro

-kakashi-lo abrazo rindiéndose a sus brazos el la amaba y ella aunque lo negara seguía amándolo, como el primer dia del inicio de sus vidas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, solo la historia**

**Recomendación escuchen la canción estoy aquí de despistados**

**-dialogo-**

**Perdón por la demora de la actualización se que esta corto pero este fics es de capítulos cortos**

* * *

**Estoy aquí**

-UN ACCIDENTE- grito –ese accidente, te costo mi amor – lagrimas se asomaban

Kakashi, se paro y apoyo a su lado- no ha sido fácil estar sin ti, Sakura-coloco su cabeza en su hombro- todo este tiempo me he, dicho que fui un idiota en irme y dejarte sola- beso su cuello y ella se estremeció- perdona Sakura- la dio vuelta y la miro directamente a los ojos- mírame y dime que ya no me amas, y te juro que te dejare tranquila-

Sus miradas se cruzaron con amor, como la primera vez que se declararon su inmenso amor, que sentían el uno por el otro

-kakashi-lo abrazo rindiéndose a sus brazos el la amaba y ella aunque lo negara seguía amándolo, como el primer dia del inicio de sus vidas.

-siempre seras, la única sakura – acaricio su cabeza- todo este tiempo, todos estos años, no hay dia que no haya dejado de pensar en ti, sentirte a mi lado, querer- tomos su cara entre sus manos- besarte-susurro cerca de sus labios- eres la única- la beso, la beso profundamente sientiendo que ese era su mas grande deseó

Callo entre sus brazos los besos, fugaces y las caricias hacían que su mente, se nublara poco a poco comprendio que sin, el, ella no podía estar tantos años le había costado estar sin el.

Un beso accidental, la platica entre el Hokage y gemna luego la misión de kakashi, basto para darse cuenta que aun tenia un profundo amor por aquel, que alguna ves la dejo sola luego lo recordó.

-basta-susurro miestras lo alejaba de ella

-sakura porfavor…-sintio los finos dedos de la chica en sus labios

-no puedo- mirando hacia un costado

-es el ¿no es asi?- la miro levantando la ceja ella en cambio no dijo nada. El sabia por Gay que la peli-rosa se había comprometido con el ex renegado – ya veo – se alejo de ella sentándose en la cama- te casaras con el –

-…- la chica no dijo nada solo, lo miro

-contestame- le ordeno

-eso no viene al caso – bajo su vista

-¿Qué no viene al caso?- mirándola alzando su ceja- QUE DEMONIOS NO VIENE AL CASO – elevo su voz

-tu te fuiste me dejaste sola- apoyada en la pared con lagrimas amenazantes

-debia irme – se paro y se coloco a su altura- te amo sakura y ese niñato no te alejara de mi otra ves no – colocando su mano en la pared, acorralándola entre el y la pared- una ves ya te deje ir – tocaba su cara con la yema de su dedo. Delicadamente –y no va a suceder otra ves- la tomo de la cintura apegandola a el – el no me va a quitar mi flor de cerezo –

-kakashi tu..- pero no pudo seguir sintió los suaves labios del Hakate reclamando su boca


	4. Chapter 4

_**Boda**_

Los besos de kakashi eran el paraíso, pero se sentía mal en pocas horas se casaría, pero… ahí estaba ella aferrándose la amplia espalda del peligris basto solo un tacto para que su cuerpo se erizara con el.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo como su cuerpo chocaba con su cama, posicionándola de manera cómoda, podía sentir a la perfección al ninja sabia que estaba cometiendo un error y a pesar de todo Sasuke no se lo merecía pero ella no era dueña de su cuerpo en ese instante. Si no que el era su dueño, su único amor, su Kakashi…

Sentía como sus manos le quitaban el molesto chaleco ninja del peligris, sentía como el hacia lo mismo con las prendas de ella, no supo cuando ni como fue que ella estaba desnuda bajo el mientras sentía como el, recorría su cuello, su pecho, su vientre y….

-Kakashi- jadeo excitada al sentir la boca del peligris en su interior.

Por su parte Kakashi solo deseaba una cosa tenerla entre sus brazos el estaría con ella otra ves y Sasuke no lo impediría por lo menos esa noche no…

Cuando supo que era el momento subió besando el cuerpo de la joven, besando cada rincón hasta saborear su boca estaba excitado y ella no se negaba, la miro unos instantes como pidiendo permiso, pero la chica se aferro mas a el. Entonces lo comprendió entro despacio gimiendo junto con ella.

La beso saboreo cada parte de su boca mientras movía la pelvis y ella por su lado se aferraba y dejaba marcas en la piel del hombre, cosa que a el le excitaba cada ves mas…

Esa noche solo la luna fue un fiel testigo de ese amor que ellos se profesaban se aman y aunque ella se casara no podía negarlo.

-S…sa…sakura- gimió al momento de terminar mientras posaba su rostro en el cuello de ella cansado, deseoso de ella, solo de ella. No se dieron cuenta en que minuto los ojos de ambos se cerraron…

Los rayos del sol anunciaban un brillante y caluroso amanecer la chica abrió los ojos miro a su lado y sabia lo que había sucedido se entrego por completo al peligris la culpa y a la ves el amor le estaban jugando una mala pasada pero ella debía cumplir su palabra, sin decir nada tomo sus cosas y se marcho del lugar debía prepararse ese dia era su boda…

00oo00oo00

El reloj marcaban las 11:00 a.m. y un peligris se despertaba perezosamente el golpear de su puerta era cada ves mas y mas fuerte cuando ya estuvo despierto se paro notando que su flor de cerezo no estaba, se coloco un pantalón y su mascara abriendo la puerta de su casa…

-al…al fin te encuentro- decía un agitado gay

-que sucede- pregunto extrañado

-ella….ella se casa dentro de una hora- los ojos de kakashi se abrieron de golpe después de todo lo que habían pasado se casaría de todas maneras con ese niñato con ese maldito niñato cerro la puerta de golpe olvidándose de su amigo fuera de su casa que gritaba como demente.

Miro a su alrededor y una pequeña nota se encontraba en su almohada la tomo entre sus manos y la leyó.

_Lo siento… debo casarme le di mi palabra perdóname mi boda es hoy a las 12:30 en la iglesia de konoha de verdad lo siento…_

_Te amo…_

Eso era lo único que necesitaba miro la hora 11:10 a.m. la chica quería jugar pues bien el lo haría.

Se metió rápidamente la ducha busco su mejor ropa y se vistió camisa blanca corbata negra traje azul eléctrico acomodo su cabello para cubrir su ojo y entonces lo decidió se saco la mascara, se coloco sus zapatos y prosiguió a salir del lugar. Paso a la florería y compro un ramo de rosas de un carmesí intenso como su amor, por ella…

11:45 a.m.

En la iglesia estaba casi toda la población ninja el Sasuke Ushiha en el altar de un traje negro y camisa blanca miraba ansioso la hora…

Mientras Ino retocaba el maquillaje de Sakura que lucia radiante pero su mirada era gris, su pelo estaba tomado en un tomate mientras que unos mechones caían por su cara su vestido ceñido al cuerpo deja notar su hermosa figura la elegancia de las mangas del vestido le daban un toco suave sofisticado mientras el descote de su espalda hasta casi llegar a su espalda baja dejaba a relucir, la piel tersa de la chica, se coló el velo y tomo entre sus manos el ramos de rosas de un color tan exótico como su cabello entre ellas había un solo botón de color platinado…se levanto del lugar y prosiguió a salir de ahí en dirección hacia el altar…

Todos los invitados rebozaban de alegría todos menos ella y el peligris que caminaba a paso firme para detener esa boda…

La chica camino hacia el altar insegura tímida mientras veía una pequeña sonrisa en los labios del morocho todo esta bien, ella había logrado llegar a su lado cuando Sasuke le quito el velo… un peligris abría estrepitosamente la puerta de la iglesia sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sakura sabia que era el… reconocería esa cabellera y ese lunar en cualquier rincón del país del fuego…

-DETENGAN ESTA BODA- grito al momento de entrar y quedar a mitad de aquel pasillo- tu no te puedes casar con el – decía convencido el Hakate- No después de lo de anoche- dijo sin rodeos

-¿Qué?- miro intrigante el azabache a la chica

-Sasuke- mirando asustada al pelinegro

-tu no te puedes casar Sakura- extendió su mano- ven- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

-tu no te mueves de aquí- decía irritado el morocho mientras la tomaba de sus hombros- ahora mismo le dirás que se largue y te casaras conmigo- mirándola furioso

-Sasuke suéltame me lastimas- decía entre sollozos- por favor- asustada

-déjala SASUKE- alzando la voz

-vete kakashi- susurro la chica asustada por el morocho

-¿Qué dijiste?- mirando en dirección del peligris- ¿Kakashi?- pregunto

Todos los ninjas miraban con expectación aquel hombre era el famoso copy-ninja en persona

-¡No!- exclamo cansado- no me iré sin ti pase 7 años pensando en ti no te volví jamás lo hice Sakura ven- extendió su mano junto al ramo de flores- Ven- susurro

La chica se soltó del agarre del morocho –vete kakashi- sollozo asustada

-¡NO!- exclamo decidido

-ven acá- tomándola del brazo el peli negro esta cansado tiro un poco y la chica lloro- te casaras conmigo-la miro amenazante- lo quieras o no- sentencio

-Sasuke me haces daño- imploro la chica

-suéltala- dijo el mayor mientras le propinaba un golpe en la cara al chico haciendo que soltara a la muchacha

Sasuke toco su cara y vio un hilo de sangre que corría por sus labios- tu- dijo con odio iba a devolverle el golpe pero las manos de la chica lo contuvieron

-vete por favor Kakashi- sollozaba – vete me casare con Sasuke- sentencio la chica sin mirarlo

El peligris abrió los ojos de golpe entonces ella no lo amaba , tiro el ramo al suelo y comenzó a salir por aquel largo pasillo le parecía eterno

Pero ella no lo soportaba antes de que el mayor cruzara la puerta miro a Sasuke entregándole el anillo y tirando el ramo al suelo- lo lamento pero no puedo- tomo su vestido con sus manos y corrió por aquel pasillo

-Kakashiii- grito mientras el se giraba ella se lanzo a sus brazos- lo siento lo lamento te amo- susurro en sus labios.

-shuu- la silencio con un beso el la amaba y ella a el la tomo en sus brazos y la beso.

No le importaba si lo destituían de su rango ella lo amaba y eso bastaba. La tomo entre sus brazos y salió de aquel lugar con ella…

-Te amo- dijo el peligris mientras ella lo besaba como a el le gustaba

… fin..


End file.
